Mi dulce Kagome
by Niashia
Summary: two shot acerca de como Inuyasha enfrentaría la muerte de kagome, denle una oportunidad, mal sumary
1. Chapter 1

Sus bellos ojos anegados en lágrimas se abrieron para mí y me miraron una vez más demostrando el profundo dolor que sentía, desesperado ahueque su rostro acariciándolo con mis manos sucias intentando consolarla, pero ella no parecía reaccionar sino que por el contrario lloraba más intensamente, desgarrando su garganta ya cansada y áspera de tanto llorar. Lleve mis manos a sus frágiles muñecas manchadas en sangre mientras observaba como aquel bello ángel sufría de muerte entre mis brazos, aun así se veía tan hermosa como el primer día en que la vi, brillando con una luz propia que la envolvía y distinguía entre todos ¡que iluso había sido en aquellos tiempos! Podríamos haber sido tan felices si no me hubiera empeñado tanto en mi propio dolor y soledad, si no me hubiera cegado en mí temor esa bella flor seguiría tan viva como cuando tenía quince años, jamás debí haberla besado, nunca debí haber visto en aquellos ojos algo más que una simple compañera de batallas, un detector de fragmentos ¿pero a quien podría engañar?, amarla había sido tan fácil, tan natural, tan irremediable como respirar y tener sed

 _I-inuyasha_ \- dijo entre susurros entrecortados

 _Tonta, ¿porque hiciste eso_? – dije mientas mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al igual que aquella vez que la creí muerta - _se supone que era mi deber protegerte y no al revés, tu una frágil y tonta humana, ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por un sucio hanyo como yo?, estúpida chiquilla._

Ella solo me sonrió con ese amor tan puro que desde hace años me profesaba mientras de sus ojos caían unas solitarias lágrimas, ella moría por mi culpa, yo la había matado. La había comenzado a matar desde aquel segundo en el cual me había despertado en el Goshinboku y yo moría de dolor al lado de ella, me sentía tan estúpido, ella siempre a mi lado dándome todo el amor que le era posible mientras que yo me seguía viendo a escondidas con Kikyo, la primera mujer a la cual le abrí mi corazón pero no la indicada para ser su dueña. Ese papel era solo para kagome, mi dulce y tierna chiquilla insoportable del futuro que había sabido enamorarme con miles de detalles y muestras de afectos que yo fui demasiado cobarde para corresponder.

 _S-sabes que t-tu hubie-ras hecho lo m-mismo por mi…s-siempre lo ha-ces I-inuya-sha_

Pero aun así no fui capaz de protegerte ahora, no merecí jamás tu amor y ahora mueres por mí – dije llorando abiertamente sobre su bello rostro, ¡que frustrado me sentía! La mujer que amaba moría en mis brazos por un descuido mío, la primera persona en aceptarme totalmente sin prejuicios fue ella, y la estaba perdiendo, ya nada podía hacer, y es que la muy tonta se cruzó en la flecha que Kikyo me había disparado ¡debí haber sabido que todo era una trampa preparada por Kikyo para arrastrarme al infierno con ella! pero fui tan necio que no quise confiar en los instintos de Kagome y había discutido con ella dejándola sola en la mitad del bosque para irme a reunir con Kikyo…. Y aun así Kagome me había seguido y ahora me salvaba la vida sacrificando la suya.

Kamome alzo una de sus manos y acaricio mi rostro manchándome de sangre, volvió a sonreír y tras una súplica cerró sus ojos exhalando por última vez,

 _Prométeme que lucharas para ser feliz, acaba con Naraku para un mundo mejor pero asegúrate de sobrevivir y vive, disfruta cada segundo de tu vida._

Grite tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitían aferrándome con todas mis fuerzas a su delicado y ahora vacío cuerpo, ya nada tenía sentido sin ella a mi lado, pensé en cada una de sus sonrisas, de sus miradas, en cada momento que ella me había regalado a lo largo de nuestro viaje y que jamás volvería a ver, apreté un poco más fuerte su cuerpo entre mis brazos a la vez que seguía llorando sobre sus mejillas y me mantuve así hasta que llegó el alba. Cuando los primeros rayos de luz tocaron su rostro me levante y cave una tumba en la zona más floreada y bella de aquel claro y ahí la enterré. A lo lejos oí como la exterminadora y el monje nos llamaban buscándonos, incluso escuche los llantos del mocoso que decidí hacer caso omiso. Guarde mi espada y olfateé el aire en busca del malnacido de Naraku, hoy mismo iba a matarlo, después ya nada importaría, ni siquiera si me mantenía con vida… porque yo había muerto hace horas junto a la dulce kagome y con ella me reuniría pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! No tienen ni idea de la felicidad que sentí al ver sus comentarios, para mí fue realmente emocionante ver como a los pocos días ya habían personas que habían leído mi historia (y lo mejor) que les había gustado! . Así que FuyiHayami16 y minidraculaura3 tengan todo mi agradecimiento eterno y este capítulo va dedicado hacia ustedes, espero les guste 3**

General POV

La sangre corría por los ropajes del maltrecho hanyo que desde aquella colina observaba imperturbable como ardía el fuego en aquel lugar donde solía ser el escondite de su peor enemigo, aquella alimaña alguna vez tan temible y terrible para todos llamada Naraku ardía ya muerta junto a su destruido palacio mientras que los pocos restos de su sangre aun bañaban la espada y garras del joven que dentro de una máscara de indiferencia sonreía fríamente, aparentemente satisfecho por su hazaña pero en realidad demasiado triste para ser capaz de disfrutarla realmente, en sus ojos aún se podía observar aquel halo de tristeza que desde la noche anterior llenaba sus ahora fríos ojos, incluso más que los de su hermano.

Inuyasha se retiró a pasos lentos de aquel lugar, a pesar de haber logrado vencer y matar a Naraku él mismo había quedado gravemente herido, en su pecho aun podían observarse las marcas de aquel brutal enfrentamiento en el cual casi se le había ido la vida. Caminó hasta llegar a un claro y se recostó en la copa de un árbol esperando que se terminara de poner el sol, levanto su ámbar mirada hacia el cielo, imaginando como estarían sus amigos a los que había visto por última vez comiendo y divirtiéndose antes de ir en busca de aquella maldita sacerdotisa a la que alguna vez había amado tanto, cerro sus ojos intentando aplacar las lágrimas que por segunda vez en ese día amenazaban con bañar su sucio y herido rostro producto de la batalla y se permitió pensar en su ya muerta amada… kagome… esa muchacha del futuro que había llegado a amar más que a su propia vida y que ahora no podría volver a ver jamás.

 _Quien sabe, talvez si la vea mucho antes de lo_ _planeado_ – pensó observando las heridas en su pecho que le impedían respirar normalmente.

Aún no había terminado de caer la noche y un olor conocido y desagradable lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones, aquel estúpido chucho se estaba acercando y probablemente le reclamaría su estupidez, cobardía e inutilidad al no haber podido proteger a la chica que marcaba la rivalidad de ambos, la dueña de sus sueños, anhelos y fantasías. Cuando el olor se hizo demasiado insoportable y logro ver el remolino en el que viajaba su rival supuso que probablemente moriría antes, Koga jamás le perdonaría la muerte de ella, realmente el tampoco podía perdonarse, asi que no había gran diferencia.

Ya desinteresado cerró sus ojos esperando el ataque de su rival, se mantuvo asi durante unos minutos hasta que la curiosidad le gano y abrió los ojos para espiar que pasaba, fue entonces cuando recibió un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda, escupiendo un poco de sangre

 _Bestia inútil ¿entonces es verdad que kagome ha muerto? ¡La busque por todos lados pero su aroma ya está demasiado débil y el monje y la sacerdotisa no saben nada de ella ni de ti! Pensé que le había pasado algo. ¡Hasta que me encontré con el cadáver de la sacerdotisa que dijo que ella había muerto porque la habías dejado sola y desprotegida en el bosque! Dime inútil ¿es verdad eso?_

Inuyasha observo impasible a Koga y solo asintió con la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos bajo su plateado flequillo, el lobo cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

 _P-pero… se supone que la cuidarías… ella… no puede ser verdad… ¡me estas mintiendo! ¿No es así bestia? ¿Dónde la ocultaste? ¡Dime!_

 _E-es verdad_ – respondió sin aire el Hanyo – _Kagome ha muerto… ella murió durante la madrugada… está enterrada a los pies del Goshinboku, rodeada de flores blancas_

 _No... ¿¡No se supone que la cuidarías!? ¿¡Porque no la protegiste?! ¿¡ y porque estas impregnado del olor del malnacido de Naraku!? ¡¿Acaso eres su sirviente?! –_ Dijo el lobo llorando mientras golpeaba a Inuyasha, quien no se defendía y lloraba intensamente _\- la mataste… ¡yo te matare a ti bestia! ¡Ella te amaba! ¡Dime como fuiste capaz de traicionarla sucio Hanyo!_

 _Y-yo… no tengo excusa… no la protegí… la única mujer que fue capaz de aceptarme y amarme aunque yo no lo mereciera ¡¿crees que no me arrepiento de haber sido tan inútil?!–_ dijo dolido el peli-plateado

 _Claro, y por eso te fuiste a ver a Naraku, a matarlo seguramente ¿cierto? – grito el moreno_

 _Si no me crees sigue el sendero hasta llegar a su palacio en llamas lobo rabioso, ¡¿de verdad crees que sería capaz de traicionar a kagome?! ¡Joder, yo también la amaba! ¡Ella era el motivo de mi existencia! –_ sentencio el medio demonio mientras el sol se terminaba de ocultar, oscureciendo su cabello dejándolo en su forma humana, el ahora humano cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre y tosiendo. El lobo olfateo el aire para comprobar las palabras de su enemigo y al sentir el olor de la carne de su enemigo calcinada volvió a fijar la vista en el agonizante humano

 _¿Sabes Koga? Yo también la amo con toda mi alma, yo nací para conocerla, créeme que si pudiera elegir seguiría clavado en ese árbol y ella permanecería en su época, alejada de este infierno de mundo… yo la ame... Pero fui dema-siado cobarde para asumirlo cuando debía… sé que me odias y no te culpo... Yo me odio… pero te suplico ayudes a Sango y Miroku a reunir los fragmentos de la perla… por un futuro brillante y seguro... C-como era el deseo de Kagome_

El lobo furioso y frustrado apretó los puños, no podía decirle que no al deseo final de su amada, le dio la espalda al humano buscando el olor de la exterminadora y el monje, cuando los localizo dirigió una última mirada a su contrincante, siendo el único testigo de cómo el último suspiro de Inuyasha abandonaba su cuerpo falleciendo en el acto, camino hacia el cadáver y lo tomo entre sus brazos recordando la ubicación de la tumba de su amada.

Resignado cargo su cuerpo hasta aquel lugar y lo enterró justo al lado de ella, cubriendo con flores blancas su tumba… debía admitirlo, él la había amado hasta la muerte, sin duda Inuyasha era el único que merecía estar a su lado para toda la eternidad, elevo su azul mirada al cielo y le pareció ver el dulce rostro de kagome sonriendo mientras era abrasada por un enamorado Inuyasha, ambos le veían con agradecimiento, se permitió soltar unas ultimas lágrimas y abandonó corriendo aquel lugar, ellos ya estaban juntos, pero para él la aventura no había terminado.

 _Tranquila Kagome, reuniré la perla y formare ese futuro que tanto deseabas…_

 **Uf, esta vez estaba más inspirada, 1168 palabras según mi querido Word, bueno, esta sería la continuación y última parte de la historia, ¿qué les pareció? Intente retratar como seria para Inuyasha después de cumplir su última misión y decidí agregar un último personaje a la acción. Aun así intente darles un final feliz a mi pareja favorita, bueno ustedes elegirán que les pareció, besos para todas (y todos talvez) especialmente para FuyiHayami16 y minidraculaura3**


End file.
